1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant incubator.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-111526, filed May 15, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
For an infant incubator to provide a suitable physiological environment for a premature infant, an infant mattress for laying the infant and a heater for emitting heat ray to an upper surface of the infant mattress are equipped.
For example, an infant incubator disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-82325 has a heater which can heat all the upper surface of the infant mattress substantially evenly even though being arranged at a deviated position from above the infant mattress. This infant incubator enables the infant to be nursed or treated as reliably heating the infant even though the infant is laid on anywhere of the upper surface of the infant mattress since the heater is not arranged immediately above the infant mattress so that the heater does not cumber for operating radiography or treating the infant.
Also, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-259651 discloses a heater which can be stowed so as not to prevent a top hood from elevating for a combination infant incubator as an open-type and a closed-type.